prometo estar a tu lado
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: anna una princesa , yoh su fiel sirviente...ambos se enamoran...pero ..ambos saben que les es imposible estar juntos ...YXA capitulo 2 arriva ! perdon la demora
1. Chapter 1

Este es otro de mis fic , les advierto que es algo fantasioso jijij pero en fin , espero lo disfruten …y se que esta mal empezar un fic sin haber terminado el de antes , pero lograre con algo de ayuda divina seguir los dos ….jojojo bueno aquí vamos …

Capitulo 1

Mis pasos se mezclaban con el tic-tac del reloj , el castillo no solía estar tan silencioso , pero al parecer esta era una excepción , me levante tarde de echo , si mi doncella no me hubiese informado que mi institutriz estaba esperándome en el salón para mis lecciones , no me habría despertado tan temprano . siempre me preguntaba de que servía ser princesa si tenía lecciones todos los días , sin quitarle importancia al echo de que tenía que acompañar a papá en todas sus aburridas reuniones con cancilleres , sin hacer nada mas que sentarme incomoda a causa de todas las enaguas del vestido , y mirar con una sonrisa fingida que el tema me agradaba y me producía interés .

Mi doncella Yun solía contarme historias sobre el reino y anécdotas que me parecían muy divertidas , y ambas quedábamos riendo juntas , pero a pesar de ser amable muchas veces me resultaba insoportable .

Cuando salía a montar caballos muchas veces rompía mi vestido y ella me regañaba en cuanto mi pie tocaba el mármol de la entrada del castillo , me decía cosas como : Anna , el entrenar con espadas no es para princesas , tu eres una princesa no un caballero!.y luego de eso me mandaba a cambiarme de ropa .

También teníamos muchos sirvientes mas , mi madre tenía a Nathan , el le hacía mandados y tenía el compromiso de incluso dar su vida para salvar la de mamá , ya que en el pueblo había mucha gente dispuesta a acecinarla.

Había llegado al salón , mi institutriz Begonia me esperaba con un libro muy gordo en los pies y un pergamino sobre la mesa , junto a una pluma , yo entre dando zancadas , odiaba las estúpidas clases , estaba segura de que nunca me servirían esos conocimientos , pero Begonia insistía que debía saberlo independiente si me servían o no .

Al yo estar frente a ella , me hizo una reverencia y al finalizar yo hice lo mismo pero algo mas torpe , me tambalee y por unos segundos creí que caería de bruces al piso , pero enseguida recobre el equilibrio .

Begonia me miro con desaprobación suspiro y se sentó haciéndome señas para que yo hiciera lo mismo .

Lo que me dijo en esa clase lo ignore por completo , mi mente vagaba en pensamientos importantes , como el echo de que hoy mismo llegaría a mi casa un sirviente que me ayudaría a mi , y que me protegiera de los ladrones y de hacerme daño , la verdad no sabía si la idea me alegraría ya que no me gustaba tener a alguien que me siguiera constantemente y que me acompañara , cuando quería estar sola .

Al menos sabía que el me haría caso en lo que yo le digiera sin importar , lo molesta que fuera la orden , esa idea me agrado bastante , además tendría a alguien con el cual podría alegar y hablar mal de los cancilleres , amigos de papá , también podía ir a comprar y el llevaría las bolsas…

Begonia cerro el libro de un golpe , cosa que me sobresalto , luego me miro , y se puso de pie .

-bien alteza , la lección de hoy , ha terminado – dijo con una voz suave , pero con un tono propio de institutriz.- su padre el rey Thomas , me ha anunciado que debe ir la entrada del castillo después de la cena ya que le presentara a su sirviente – y haciendo una reverencia se marcho .

Yo me fui la cocina a ver como Yun , preparaba la cena junto con otras doncellas .me senté en la silla mas cercana a Yun , me encantaba verla cocinar , era una de las pocas cosas que no me tenían restringido hacer .

Siempre me había parecido interesante el ver como cortaba las verduras , comenzó cortando un tomate , que al partirse con el cuchillo , el jugo que tenía dentro salio disparado manchando el piso , Yun maldijo al tomate , y comenzó a limpiar ….pero todo empezó a verse borroso …y unos segundos mas mi cabeza toco la fría madera de la mesa ….

Y me dormí .

-Anna!Anna – pude escuchar que gritaban mi nombre pero mis parpados pesaban mucho como para abrirlos , así que decidí mantenerlos como estaban , cerrados . pero ahora no era solo la voz , también la acompañaban una serie de golpecitos en mi espalda , ya no pude seguir fingiendo que dormía y no me quedo mas que abriría los ojos .

La difusa imagen de Yun , estaba frente a mi , estaba junto a su hermano Len , era un caballero , mi padre lo había contratado y estaba complacido con su buen desempeño , yo en pocas coacciones le hablaba ya que yo no era abierta y el tampoco …por lo que cuando me lo encontraba en los jardines del castillo , o montando su caballo solo intercambiábamos reverencias y cada uno seguía su camino .

-Anna , el rey Thomas te espera en la entrada del castillo , tu sirviente lleva un buen rato esperándote , y si te demoras mas tu padre te dará un buen regaño – finalizo , yo de mala gana , camine por la torre del castillo , a ser verdad odiaba a mi padre , y me gustaba que se molestara por mi causa , así camine lo mas lento que pude , mientras en mi cara se asomaba una sonrisa de satisfacción , y se imaginaba la cara que pondría su padre .

Por las ventanas se podía apreciar que era de noche , por lo que papá estaba hace un muy buen rato esperándome .

Baje por la torre derecha , y llegue a la entrada , quería primero ver a mi sirviente , y luego acercarme a mi padre , pero la espalda de un soldado de papá me tapaba la vista , lo único que pude deducir era que no podía ser muy alto , ya que no se veía .

yo tenía quince , y mi estatura era bastante baja , mi piel pálida hacía que me viera muy frágil , papá me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones , y solía agregar que mi cabello rubio me hacía ver como una dama , indefensa que necesitaba protección , también era muy frecuente que usara eras frases como pretexto para no dejarme salir del castillo sola

el soldado de mi padre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y enseguida hizo una reverencia , y eso ocasiono que todos los presentes se voltearan hacía mi .

padre me miro con odio , pero luego cuando todos lo miraron a el se me acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo .

-que gusto verte hija mía – dijo yo lo empuje despacio pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que se diera cuenta de que lo quería lejos .- primero que nada os quería presentar a vuestro prometido , sir Hao , - dijo haciendo una reverencia a sir Hao .

Yo no me esperaba eso , que se había imaginado , que podía venir a elegir el , con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida …no …y ya me encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible al tal Sir Hao , para que me llegara odiar tanto que todas sus ganas de casarse con migo se esfumaran

Luego mi padre , se acerco a un ser que estaba tapado con una capa , y la capucha puesta , el cuanto me vio se la quito y me hizo una reverencia con mucha elegancia .

El chico era de estatura media , de cabello marrón y de ojos de igual color , tenía dos grandes mechones de cabello que le colgaban en la cara…y una estúpida sonrisa …

Yo le devolví la reverencia y el se arrodillo ante mi y con una mano sujeto la mía y dijo:

-Yho , para su servicio mi alteza – dijo y luego besó mi mano , peor al pararse tropezó con el borde de su capa se tambaleo y finalmente callo , golpeándose contra el piso , al levantar la cara me miro , tenía polvo y tierra por toda la cara .

.es torpe ..pensé y le di una sonrisa medio torcida , parecía un payaso con esa sonrisa , y además se veía tan torpe , parecía imposible de creer que fuera capaz de levantar una espada y derrotar a una persona con malas intenciones . supuse que era la razón por la cual no era caballero ni soldado .

- lo lamento , soy muy torpe , os pido que me perdonéis princesa Anna – dijo y se puso de pie , luego llevo su mano por detrás de la cabeza y se le soltó otra tonta risita .

Espero que al menos me sirva para deshacerme de ese tal Sir Hao .

Padre se llevo a Yho para mostrarle todos los lugares y su cuarto , yo me quede sola con Sir Hao .

Estaba dispuesta a marcharme , no me iba a quedar con ese espécimen , pero el me agarro el brazo obligándome a voltearme .

-encantado de conoceros , princesa – dijo besando mi mano , yo lo mire con dulzura para luego , apartar mi mano de la suya .

-no opino lo mismo Sir Hao , de echo espero no volverlo a ve r en mi vida , y me di media vuelta , complacida de esas palabras el se quedo ahí o al menos eso me imagine , lo bueno es que no me había seguido ….

No sabía de los reyes anteriores , ni de remedios , ni de cual de todos los tenedores era para comer pescado , ni como debía poner una servilleta , pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era que nunca me casaría , y de lo que estaba aún mas segura era de que nunca me enamoraría de nadie , no iba a sufrir la misma experiencia dos veces , nunca mas ….

Y así frente a mi árbol favorito , lo jure y dije firmemente :

-juro ante este árbol que me cuido de pequeña , que nunca en mi vida querré a alguien y que nunca dejare que alguien me quiera – y con la promesa echa fui subiendo las escaleras del lado oeste del castillo .

Continuara ….

Y bien …que les parece …espero que bien …bueno espero que lo disfruten y que les guste mucho , nn un saludo para los que lo lean jejeje espero que alguien lo haga ;; bueno al menos se que cuento con tigo hermanita no?...cri-cri … oke ya entendí ….


	2. aporte o

**Aporte:**

**Hoola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews son muy lindas gracias ;; **

**Me encantaron , son lo máximo les juro qu.—en fin esa era una idea n-nUU lo otro es que lamento mucho la demora del segundo cap enserio T-T es que mi pc s, se echo a perder el condenado y tuvieron que borrarme todo BUAAAAAA! Todo mis imágenes de yoh ;; eran tan…sexy…en fin , la buena noticia es que lo estoy escribiendo de nuevo urraaa , y espero subirlo mañana , es decir lo voy a subir mañana ..un beso y un abrazo para todas …**

**Se los agradezco , gracias por la espera …de despide **

**Kyomy **


	3. Chapter 2

LAMENTO LA DEMORA ¡!

se ve a kyomy corriendo como loca desatada encima de la cama lo siento! Este pc del demonio no había querido funcionar TTwTT …y ahora q funciona entramos de nuevo a clases ¬¬ maldito sea ….queria dedicarme a escribir en vacaciones …pero ya que ….bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo se sienta en el pc dispuesta a escribir

Capitulo 2

Un paseo por el pueblo

No estaba segura de lo que me había despertado en realidad , no sabía con exactitud si era la rabia de lo que había ocurrido ayer con Sir Hao , (al pensar en el me dio una arcada) o si era la luz del sol que ya empezaba a pegar en la ventana.

Fuera lo que fuera me despertó , así que decidí ir a fuera .

-su alteza, no puede salir sin esto!-me dijo yun en cuanto me vio tratando de escabullirme del castillo sin nada puesto .

-anda ya! Solo voy a afuera!-le reclame , pero ella me miraba con súplica . decidí ceder , después de todo no me iba a dejar ir si yo no la complacía .

Me gustaba el jardín del castillo , era el único lugar donde de verdad me sentía segura , donde de verdad me sentía en casa a gusto. Camine a paso lento , después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer .

-las labores de princesas son demasiado aburridos..-susurre despacio mientras sacaba debajo de mi capa , una reluciente y hermosa espada .

- es una hermosa espada su alteza-dijo una risueña voz , detrás de mi , me voltee enseguida , pero para encontrarme con yoh .-buenos dias –agrego con una reverencia al ver que yo lo miraba .

Le devolví la reverencia –que haces?-le pregunte , la verdad no estaba muy interesada en lo que me pudiera responder pero no tenia mucho que hacer y si eso me ayudaba a matar el tiempo no había problema .

-ah! Bueno yo alteza…este…-empezó a decir y entonces levanto una hermosa y reluciente espada que descansaba en el césped .

-entiendo…-lo mire, y entendí lo que estaba pasando , el debería estar limpiando a los caballos sin embargo estaba practicando con la espada ..pero que mas da ,pense , el es MI sirviente y debe hacer lo que YO le diga .

-que os pasa alteza?- dijo guardando su espada y recorriéndome con la mirada lentamente .

-quiero que me lleves a dar una vuelta , por el pueblo en caballo -

-pero ….pero yo no puedo sacarla del castillo , alteza, tengo ordenes de.-

-os estoy ordenando no preguntando –lo interrumpí y empecé a caminar rápidamente.

Después de todo tener a yho iba a ser mucho mas divertido , era mucho mas divertido que Begonia .

Me ayudo a subir al caballo , no fue muy difícil , pero el estaba complicado , yo sabía muy bien lo que significaba desobedecer a papá , pero yo lo iba a defender .

-como es vuestra familia?-le pregunte e yho ,el cual soltó una sonrisa melancólica.

-es una buena familia ..-fue todo lo que dijo y en ese instante vi aparecer de entre los árboles un hermoso pueblo, tenía muchos colores , las casitas era pequeñas pero se veían muy acogedoras, y se veía también muchos niños jugando en los jardines .

-y bien su alteza que desea hacer?-dijo yho con una amplia sonrisa y mostrando con su mano el hermosos paisaje , y ayudándome a bajar del caballo.

-mm….. ahí –dije apuntando a un puesto que estaba situado a un lado del camino , había un señor de edad atendiendo .

-ah! Donde venden vestidos?-me pregunto yho con una mano Detrás de la cabeza.

-no, estáis loco? Yo digo ahí-dije apuntando de nuevo al puesto-el de espadas , veo una muy bonita –dije caminando en dirección hacía el puesto , mientras yho me seguía , llevando las riendas del caballo.

En cuando llegue me emocione nunca había visto tantas espadas juntas , ni siquiera en el castillo , en la pieza donde Nathan guardaba las armas para los soldados.

-en que puedo ayudaros doncella?-me dijo el vendedor , tenía un aspecto demacrado y parecía viejo . No sabía muy bien lo que quería , habían tantas espadas hermosas cada una con oro , o perlas , diamantes , estaba muy emocionada , debo de haber parecido una niña pequeña descubriendo cosas nuevas

tome en mis manos una espada que estaba a unos metros de mi , tenía en mango bañado en oro , y en si la espada se veía de buena calidad.

Le susurre a yho que la quería , y el se puso a negociar con el comerciante y le entrego en dinero , yo me aleje con la espada en manos .

Fue una tarde bastante interesante , comimos mucha fruta , y me llevo a comprar flores , era agradable tener un sirviente solo para cumplir mis ordenes , caprichos o lo que fuera que quisiera , y sin rechistar .

De repente me acorde de las lecciones de Begonia ,

-tenemos que irnos ya! –dije tomando a Yho por la capa y arrastrándolo al caballo .

El me ayudo a subir , no me gusta reconocerlo pero yo era un poco torpe para subirme a los caballos ….bueno no era que fuera torpe es que estaba con vestido …

-bueno su alteza…al castillo no?-me pregunto con su estupida sonrisa en la cara .

-por supuesto que si …donde se supone que tomare las lecciones si no?-le pregunte , el solo se rió y puso su brazo atrás de la cabeza.

-es verdad jejeje –dijo y comenzamos a cabalgar hacia el castillo.

De repente nos detuvimos completamente , y al mirar con que nos habíamos topado se me revolvió el estomago.

-Sir Hao…-dijo Yho mirando a ese sujeto desde el caballo.

-buenas sirviente…-y se digirió hacia mi –buenas tardes su alteza Anna..-y tomo mi mano , enseguida la aparte ,este tipo de verdad me daba nauseas .

-había tenido un buen día hasta que me tope con usted Sir Hao..-dijo con una expresión de cinismo muy notoria .

-ya veo no se supone que usted no debería estar aquí princesa?-dijo mirándome como si yo fuese una niña pequeña .

-eso , no es de su incumbencia …con permiso no me gusta perder el tiempo, vamos Yho- finalice , yho asintió y comenzamos a cabalgar alejándonos de Sir Hao..grandísimo idiota como lo odio ….yo no me casare con el …pensé mientras veía como se alejaba la figura de el.

Llegamos al castillo cuando empezaba a oscurecer tuvimos que pasar por varios lugares oscuros y complicados para que nadie nos viera y eso nos demoro mucho pero apenas llegamos , subí rápidamente la escalera, Yho me seguía , entre al salón donde tenía las lecciones con Begonia , la imagen que se formo delante de mi no fue nada agradable .

estaba papá de sentado , a su lado derecho estaba Sir Hao de pie y a su izquierda también de pie estaba Begonia .

Me retaron varias horas , Yho estaba a mi lado , pero papá solo se refería a mi cuando me regañaba , la verdad no me importo mucho , estaba pensando en muchas cosas mientras el hablaba , como en que mañana practicaría con mi espada nueva ..mi mente vagaba hasta que …

-…por lo tanto Anna por tu bien , no saldrás del interior de este castillo …hasta que yo te diga , no saldrás a los jardines , ni a ver a los caballos…-

-pero pa..-pero no me dejo terminar me siguió regañando y a eso le agrego un "agradécele a Sir Hao que me allá avisado , de lo contrario te podría haber pasado algo , y ve a la cama es tarde"

Me fui furiosa , que derecho tenía mi papá de negarme salir , y ese estupido de Hao de contarle , agradecerle , si! Cuando me muera …

Ya me había quedado dormida , cuando escuche un ruido en la ventana , iba a levantarme cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca y me amarraba fuertemente ambas manos y pies , trate de gritar pero la voz no me salio, luego un hombre bastante gordo me agarro y me cargo en su espalda. Y me saco lejos del castillo.

Me habían secuestrado pensé cuando vi que el castillo se alejaba …….

CONTINUARA…..

kmi-san: hola! Eres mi primer review n.n , gracias q linda eres ¡! ;; me alegra mucho que te halla gustado porque esa es la idea , que lo lean y lo disfruten …espero que lo sigas leyendo y disfrutando .

Akari Asakura: muchas gracias me esfuerzo bastante xDD así que me alegra que te guste, gracias sera un honor recibir tus reviwes durante mi fic , muchas gracias .

Camille Tsuki :jejee si bueno uno hace lo q puede no cami? Jajaj gracias por leer mis fics ah!¬¬ no necesariamente terminara con yoh ..es decir …solo lee el fic xDD y gracias por las ayudas con el otro , estaba con falta de ideas jaja bueno niña besos , os kiero xDD

Saphir Neyraud: jeje eso me alegra me gustaría leer tus fics se seguro están divinos ...yo también debería estar estudiando ….pero naaa xD la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla jejeje bueno besos espero ver mas de tus reviews n-n

Cony-Asakura hola a los tres xDD , me alegra que les gustara , eso me motiva mucho a escribir n-n , espero lo sigas leyendo….bueno lo sigan leyendo xD . muchas gracias por tu reviws me rei mucho

Minamo: jeje si perdón , es que tenía que poner eso U lo siento ah! Y si perdón por la ortografía me esforzare mas , es que soy pésima con eso xDD , pero me esforzare , gracias por tu review , me ayudan mucho esas criticas constructivas jejeje

yo-chan1: jejejeje bueno aquí esta xD calentito recién echo, lamento la demora TT-TT es mi pc …ya em vengare de el ¬¬ gracias por tu review espero hallas disfrutado el cap

jennkyouyama : holaaa! Naaa por supuesto que no me molesta , al contrario muchas gracias por eso , con gusto te agrego..pero no me apareció tu mail . , pero te doy el mio : ..hai me agregas si quieres , y con gusto hablamos y tambien te puedo pasar imágenes , sera un placer , bueno un abrazo chau!


End file.
